projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
List Of ZEUS Characters
Marcus Corvae Corvae is the leader of the sixth Zombie Elimination Army base. His past is mostly buried. He's been the captain for 41 years. At age 19, he was the youngest captain in ZEA history. Corvae is a 60-year-old man, usually seen in his ZEA captain's uniform, which is a blue jacket and pants with a blue hat blazoned with a gold badge representing the base. He fights with unnatural speed and strength. He also uses a black cape made of an unknown substance. When he wraps it around himself, he disappears into a dimension within the cape itself. To create his super form, Corvae wraps the cape around himself, however, instead of disappearing within it, it coats his skin. In this form, he's much stronger, faster, and can fire waves of sound from his mouth. He is somewhat selfish and uncaring, shown by his habits of hording nice things from the rest of his crew and even randomly killing innocent bystanders. He is also shown as being irritable and impatient. He often drags agents who don't move quickly enough to meet his liking. He supposedly knows what's behind the Red Door, or even at some point put it there. In his past, Corvae's parents died in a fire the day he was accepted into ZEUS. Hariae Doobukeru Hariae is the second in command at ZEUS. He is the only member that is not human. Hariae is an intelligent species called a Nolat. Nolats are a species who have been pushed toward extinction by the undead outbreak. When first introduced, Hariae is a small, red, slug-like creature, strongly resembling a classic Santa hat. His mouth was the widest part of his body, and was circled with teeth. The tail end held the eye, acting as a stalk. His eye could shoot lasers. His body curved up in a banana shape. After a fight on Quellos Island, Hariae metamorphosed into a large, fire-breathing monster, strongly resembling a demon. In that form, he held no allegiance, and would mindlessly destroy anything he saw moving. After he was stopped Hariae became a smaller form of his massive form. He was a small, red person with horns and a tail. In personality, Hariae is sometimes quiet, but often acts as somewhat of a voice of reason. He is usually the one to calm other agents down should they begin to fight. Shikkun Umekako Shikkun is a very large man and an agent of ZEUS. His appearance has been described as "looking like a tiger." The base of this was the fact that his body is covered with scars from battles. He has red hair and speaks in a thick Irish accent. He's struck up a bit of a physical rivalry with Hyun Lao, shown by the fact that they were competing in physical challenges in a part of Chapter 1. His past is mostly buried, like many ZEUS agents. All that he'll talk about is the fact that he was a bounty hunter since the age of 14. He revealed his past after a battle with the Sakkamasu, that he is in fact one himself. As the Sakkamasu of strength, Shikkun is the oldest of the Sakkamasu to truly appear. (Kainakage assumed to be older.) He was friends with a Sakkamasu named Tsukekyoosha. He left the Sakkamasu after he witnessed Kainakage kill Tsukekyoosha. He left with his friend Raitenshi and a young Sakkamasu he found on the way out. The young Sakkamasu is later revealed to be Kairon. Shikkun is a very loud man sometimes. He shows some traits of being somewhat hot-headed and will sometimes smack some sense into his teammates. Kairon Hitotsuu Kairon is a young man who recently joined ZEUS. Kairon has lived most of his life with his mother in the Walled City. There has been no mention of what happened to his father. Kairon fights with a sword made of energy that extends from the hilt of a broken katana. Where he got this weapon or how he can use it is currently unknown. Kairon appears as a somewhat tall average teenager. He has an affiliation for black clothing and long hair. The walls of his room are covered in posters for death metal bands. In a battle in the Walled City, Kairon was bitten by a zombie and infected. His mind was warped from the resulting infection. He remains an agent of ZEUS despite his infection, much to the dismay of many of his fellow agents. When he begins to get close to infection, he begins to act much like a child, at one point thinking Mint was his mother. Kairon's super form has been hinted at, but never seen completely. From what has been seen, his super form is a crystal armor. Because of the infection, entering it makes him incredibly violent and powerful. He has entered a love triangle with Mint Celsius and Kim Lao. Kairon is revealed to be a Sakkamasu at some point. His weapon, which he calls the Ghost Sword, is likely a result of his Sakkamasu ability. He never truly set foot in the Sakkamasu orphanage. He was grabbed by Shikkun when he left before he could be entered. Kairon is somewhat emotionally and mentally unstable. His mind often races with thoughts of his love interest in Mint, his disease, his new found past, and who his real parents are/were. Dr. Roger Tango Jr. Tango is the medic at ZEUS. He defends himself from attacks with lollipops of different colors, each holding a different ability. His father is Roger Tango Sr., who works in ZEUS's cafeteria. Mint Celsius Kim Lao Before the zombie outbreak on his hometown in Korea, Hye, Kim was just a police officer with basic tactical and medical training, and was taught how to shoot at a very young age by his own father, so he always had a good shooting skill. His first contact with zombies was after his cousin, Karasu Shisuru, took him outside the protection wall. He barely avoided being caught, and hit Karasu on the back of the head with a shovel when he got back home. They didn't see eachother for a long time. Anyway, Kim worked as an officer for a pretty long time, until the day, for some obscure reason, the wall was brought down, and zombies infested the city. He was on duty, so he had to run off immediately, leaving his father and mother behind. At the time, his sister was in a monastery, training, so she was out of trouble. Still, Kim came back a few days later to his destroyed city, after most of the undead had gone away, and found his father, turned into a zombie, inside their old house. He put a single bullet between his eyes, and decided to do something about these damned undead; that was when he found out about ZEUS, and got there as soon as possible, hoping to be able to find his sister and mother. One day, shortly after meeting up with his sister, he was kidnapped by Karasu, who implanted wings of Doren, giant birds, on Kim's back. This far, Kim has been able to use them without any problem; however, if his sanity will be kept forever is an issue to be answered later on. Robert Tleak Henry Matiks A professional zombie-slayer from the anti-zombie base REDEMPTION. He wields a high-tech laser sniper that he can aim quickly and accurately with incredible ease and quickness. He was born in the base, and has been trained to snipe zombies from a very early age. His skill and the lethality of his weapon are a deadly combination, as he can aim at zombie heads quickly even when the sniper is set on auto-fire. However, he's typically distant towards others, only letting out emotions when he loses the weapon he's had for years. He's also grown paranoid, shooting anything that resembles a zombie and acting questions later. Despite being nervous, he often feels like he has to act as the voice of reason in a team of zombie hunters that he doesn't think are quite alright in the head. Miles Kardon Deus Giada A wannabe king dressed in a tuxedo, carrying around an aluminum crown and a staff with a boot cemented to it. Kardon is a super-human known as an "Angel", designed by the anti-zombie base known as VACCINE. He can control worms called Divine Parasites that can eat and rearrange biological matter, which are linked to his nervous system. However, the act of controlling a part of his body that he wasn't meant to caused a huge strain on his mind, and drove him to insanity. He now hallucinates that he's a real king, followed by servants and soldiers. He considers human life as nothing more than a race designed to serve him, and has a general disregard for the welfare of others. His only reason for joining ZEUS is to erase a file on their computers, alerting them to arrest and execute Angels when seen. He limits his powers to ones not classified in the file, in order to avoid detection. Hyunseo Lao Hyunseo is Kim's younger sister, he being two years older than her. Ever since she was a child, she wanted to be a fighter of some sort, so she took judo, karate and kung-fu classes, as was already pretty good at them in the age of 12. However, she knew none of them would be very interesting for too long, so she engaged a more intense course: at her 14th birthday, she left to a monastery up in a mountain. There, she trained with the monks and learned Tae-Kwon with them, proving herself very superior to even her teacher in a very short while. The outbreak took a while longer the reach the place, but the monks were able to fight it off; however, when Hyunseo heard it had come all the way from Hye, she knew her relatives would either be in danger, of be dead. She took off as soon as possible, and got there a few days after Kim had left, finding her father's dead body rotting on the rug. She burried him, and after a close inspection, found out her brother had been there recently, and went to the most likely place, the Walled City, to ZEUS base. Just as she got there, another outbreak was going on, and she hid inside a weapons store, where her brother found her. R.O.P. Luna Lao Luna is Hyunseo's pet dog; an adult German shepherd, with darker fur than usual and silvery spots near the head. She is extremely active, but quite the smart dog, nevertheless. She has been somehow taught to read by her owner, and can understand humans pretty well. She has a tendency to get in trouble, but almost always she gets out just fine. She was first found on a sidewalk, back paw broken, and Hyunseo adopted her, taking care of her wounds, while still being a child; later on, she began training with the dog, and Luna got quite strong. She managed to escape the zombie outbreak by entering the sewers, and met up with her owners way later, below the Walled City. She had been following their smell without really noticing it. Talk about a smart animal, eh? Rylee Reid A newcomer to the ZEUS base, at first, Rylee seems to be a quiet and distant person, but there is no doubt about her ability to kill zombies fast and effectively. A wanderer by nature, Rylee refuses to disclose what happened to her in the past that made her into the person she is today, and her hatred for zombies. She considers making friends a weakness and a burden in people, and tries not to get too emotional around anyone, which may give off a slightly emo vibe coupled with an extremely sarcastic side, although she's not emo, just introspective. Her weapon of preference is a laser gun, that can be powerful when charged up, and a rarely used knife for emergencies. Jerry Tleak McThom McThom is a lizard. Kardon tried to feed him to Luna, but instead of eating him, the dog befriended the reptile, and both started hanging together. Even though being a newborn lizard, McThom seems to have a wide knowledge of the world, acting as the "brains" of the Luna-Thom group. Still, his dream is to be a human and be able to know everything about this thing they call "love", which makes him so very much curious. Sakkushi Zeos Character not introduced. Hebishi Dokusei Character not introduced. Merbur Zejwin The captain of Unit 8 (ZEUE.) Zejwin's unit reinforced Unit 6 on the Walled City mission. The Unit 8 base is the closest to Unit 6. He appears as a handsome man with somewhat lengthy blond hair. What little of his personality has been shown reveals him to be somewhat concieded. He is often compared to Kardon. Misukyuu Character not introduced. Sadaku Shihoki Character not introduced. Hanhito Shimura Character not introduced. Jacob Allman Captain of Unit 1. Sensubo Shigo Sensubo Shigo is the Viceroy of the country Units 6 and 8 are found in. Harmon Ilson Character not introduced.